What will happen if?
by Asakajou
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the VF Circuit and 6 people was invited to a mountain resort. They were on the way to the locaton when something happened on their journey. Now, with this situation on hand, how will they handle it? Season2 spoilers alert!
1. Vacation To The Mountain Resort

Not long ago…

Team Q4 succeeds in winning the VF Circuit in Japan by defeating Team Unknown. It turns out VF Circuit is actually a way for Takuto Tatsunagi to save Planet Cray from destruction, he was trying to find a leader who can save Cray. The four winning team was taken to Cray.

Unexpectedly, it was Leon Souryu who made a contract with Void in order to revive the legendary clan Aqua Force. Leon wanted to get Aqua Force into its former glory but the other leaders of the winning team won't let him do as he pleases. Aichi has just beaten Christopher Lo who was under the influence of Psyqualia.

In the mean time, Kai is struggling to face Leon with his Narukami deck. Pity he lost and was sent back to earth. Everything now rest in Aichi's shoulder.

In this final stage, Aichi regain strength to stand up with his avatar, Blaster Blade Spirit who helps him fight off Leon. Finally, Aichi won and saved the day.

With this, Team Q4 was declared as the winner of the VF Circuit.

* * *

Two weeks after the circuit…

"Hey! Everyone! We receive a vacation voucher to a Mountain Resort!" Shin yelled happily in Card Capital.

The atmosphere in Card Capital has already quiet down, so Shin won't actually bother anyone with his shouting. Except the other worker and regular customer who stays until late (Misaki and Kamui. Aichi has homework to finish while Morikawa and Izaki is busy doing…something)

"Really? Awesome! OH YEAH!" Kamui cheered and pumped his fist.

"Shin san. How many people are invited to this vacation?" Misaki interrupted.

"Hmm… I think… err-6 people?" Shin answered his nephew.

"6? Then it's going to be Aichi onii-san, Misaki san, Manager, Miwa san, and of course, The Great Kamui sama!" Kamui has always been passionate in everything he does.

"Isn't that 5 people, Kamui kun? Remember, we need 6" Shin counted once more just to make sure he's not wrong.

"Kai" Misaki answered shortly but clearly.

"KAI?! No, no, no! He'll just ruin the mood!" Kamui was fuming when he thought how Kai will react with this information. _Hn, if you insist._ That's what he will probably say. He needs to lighten up!

"But we need 6 peoples and Kai is the perfect candidate for it. Besides, he's a former Q4 member so there's no wrong in that" Shin explained patiently to Kamui, but he certainly won't be accepting 'no' for an answer.

After lots of reasoning, pleading and bribing, Kamui finally agrees. Misaki can only sigh at the sight of a grown man and a 12 years old child arguing. Well, at least the case is solved.

After many preparations have been prepared carefully, the invited people are ready to go. As usual, Shin can't remember where he puts the things. Fortunately, Misaki is there and ready to remember anything Shin might have forgotten.

"All of you are so kind to invite me… But is it really okay? After all I'm not a Q4 member" Miwa was a bit hessitant despite his usual confidence.

"I'm sure it's fine. Since Miwa san often helped to take care of the store" Aichi answered for him.

Since they are heading towards cold place, their suitcases are full of warm clothes. It hasn't been even 5 minutes and Kamui is already arguing with Kai about their seating.

"Everybody… We'll be changing transportation later so please take care of your belongings!" Shin reminded "We're going to get a bus after"

Of course, no one manage to hear Shin except Misaki because Kamui is _still_ arguing over the seat that Kai has already claimed. Kamui wishes to sit beside his nii-san and that place has to be beside the window. Miwa offered to sit beside Kai so Aichi can get the middle, good thing Kamui calmed down and accepted it.

In the middle of the journey

"Umm… Minna-san, I want to give you guys some souvenirs. I asked Mom and Emi to make this knitted scarf for everything you've done for me as a thank you gift." Aichi took out the scarfs.

Kamui curiously checked Aichi's bag which has quite a number of scarfs. Aichi handed the orange one for Kamui "Nii san, you're so kind! Thank you!" Kamui wore the scarf in the instant

"The purple one is for Misaki san" Misaki smiled at the gift and wore it too. "Thank you" She said softly.

"The manager's is green, Miwa san's red and Kai kun's is black" Aichi handed it over. At first, Kai seems to inspect the scarf as if considering it, but then he uses it. Aichi is very happy until…

"If I was you, I wouldn't even remember getting these for you guys" Miwa elbowed Kai sharply over his harsh words. As if getting stabbed to the heart, Aichi bowed his head down low from the hurt he felt. "Just WHAT the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kamui was so going to punch him for it but Misaki caught his hand and shook her head. So he decide to yell angrily "Can't you consider Aichi onii-san's feeling even a bit? Are you that heartless?!" Kamui growled at him accusingly.

_I wouldn't even remember_

Those words repeated itself in Aichi's head, he looks so empty as if he's unconscious. "Aichi?" Misaki was worried because Aichi isn't usually _this_ depressed, but when she thinks about what Kai has said to him, she was sure that it hurt Aichi a lot.

"…" Aichi kept perfectly quiet after that.

Their journey was continued with an awkward and depressing air. Ever since Kai's words, everyone kept their mouth completely shut. Even Kamui doesn't even dare utter a single syllable with his onii-san's expression like that. It hurts to see him like that, Aichi is gentle and kind, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He wanted so much to just hit Kai but it would only made things worse for his onii-san, and Kamui will definitely avoid that.

The mood doesn't lighten even an inch, which got Shin very nervous and distracted. "Misaki… Misaki…" He whispers quietly. Misaki heard it and asked him what's wrong "Please get the mood to lighten up, it's too depressing! We're going on a vacation for sake!"

"There's nothing I can do. Not after all _that_" Misaki apologized and returned to her seat.

*CRASH*

The car hit a tree. "What's going on?" Kamui got up from his seat to check the situation. "We crashed" Misaki deadpanned. "I know that! I mean what happened and what is the car's condition?"

"Err… Sorry. But the car won't move. We'll have to walk, the transport change is not far from here... But we can rest for a moment" Shin checked the car for further damage.

"What happened, Manager?" Miwa sat up from his seat "I'm sorry once more. I got distracted by the sudden change of mood and… You know the rest"

The bus's residents have no choice but to get out for the moment. Aichi choose to sit down on a bench not far from the bus and sigh slowly. He was expecting someone to come and cheer him up but it still surprises him when Misaki gave him a cup of hot chocolate "Thank you, Misaki san" He muttered as he sip his chocolate.

Misaki handed the others their hot chocolates too, even Kai, but that didn't mean she didn't give him a glare while doing so. Kamui practically gulped the whole chocolate down because of the cold and yelled when he felt the burn "That's why you don't gulp down _hot_ chocolate in one sip, Kamui kun" Shin patted Kamui's back while he's coughing. Then he handed a cup of normal water to calm his nerves.

Things were actually going around peacefully while they rest for a moment after the crash. Aichi is already feeling well enough to start chatting casually to Kamui who is very relieved. Sadly, trouble decides to sneak in to disrupt the peace.

*Crack…crack*

Exactly that moment, Aichi whipped his head up to see what made that noise. He was horrified when he saw it was the tree that they crashed a moment ago and Kai was right below it. _God, please let me be there on time!_ He ran as fast as he can

"KAI! WATCH OUT!" Miwa screamed when he realize the tree is going down straight to Kai's head.

Kai who was busy reconstructing his deck, tilted his head up, eyes widening when the tree came crashing down, just as someone manages to push him out of the way.

"K-Kai…kun" a weak croaked voice tells him what exactly has happened.

Aichi… Sendou Aichi… One of the few people he (actually) cares about… Has pushed him out of death danger and took it himself. He felt his head spin and blacked out.

* * *

Send me review! Critics are welcome! Just...don't make it too harsh. Actually, my friend got this ideas but didn't write it so I decide to write it myself. No worries, I have permissions. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I really have to work on that.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Accident

The new chapter is up! I hope you like it!

* * *

What happened? Dark... It's dark here. Where...where am I? Why isn't there anything here? Why am I alone? Where is my family and friends? Don't tell me I died! Okaa san... Emi... Misaki san... Kamui kun... Shin san... Miwa san... Don't leave me alone!

"AICHI!" An unrecognizable voice called to him.

Aichi's hand twitched. "Don't yell his name, idiot! He needs rest! Get out of the room until you calmed down!" Aichi's eyes fluttered, he shut them tightly when he felt the light is too bright to his liking.

"Everyone...?" Aichi put his hand over his head, feeling bandage covering it.

"Aichi! You're awake!" It's Misaki san's voice. "What happened?"

He tries to sit up but Shin san, he recognized pushed him down "You need to rest. That tree hit you quite hard. Thankfully, your condition isn't as bad as we thought."

He scanned the room slowly, all white, the hospital it seems. He was in one of the hospital's room with his friends it seems, he saw Kamui walked to him, face looking worry. "Are you really alright, onii san?" His voice was kinda choked. Has he been crying every since he was out? Now that he pays attention, Misaki san, Kamui kun and Shin san look very tired and devastated too.

"Minna... I'm sorry for making you worry so much" He whispered. His head looks down, he does not want his friends to worry about him too much, he feels guilty. Two other person entered the room quietly.

"This isn't your fault, Aichi onii san! It's his!" Kamui hissed and glared the brunette beside Miwa san who just entered together. The brunette looked at him with such pain of guilt in his eyes.

"Kamui kun... It isn't Kai's fault. There's no way he would have known that a tree is going to fall down to him" Shin patted Kamui's shoulder, trying to calm him down "B-but Aichi onii san.." "Aichi, you don't blame Kai either right?" Shin turned to him for approval.

"Kai...?" He repeated. Kai walked to him, he doesn't seem to be in a healthy condition as he practically dragged his feet just to get in front of him.

"Aichi... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm really sorry... I deserve to bear that pain, not you... Forgive me Aichi" Kai sounds very sincere and full of guilt at every single of his words.

He tilted his head "I'm sorry Kai san" He speaks and Kai flinch, knowing the almost impossibility of being forgiven, but this is Aichi, of course he would forgive him, right? "But... who are you?"

...

Everything seems to tense around the two. Kai froze, he was not expecting this. "A-aichi... He's Kai, Kai Toshiki... The one and only, surely you remember he's the one who introduce you to Cardfight Vanguard?" Miwa sputtered in shock.

"Vanguard?" He repeated in confusion.

"You...you really don't remember?" Kai was not amused. This has to be a joke right? Aichi was only trying to ease the tension right? It's not possible!

"I don't" The dreaded word came out from Aichi's mouth. Kai's hope was crushed to oblivion. His friend, Miwa is looking at him with absolute pity. Then he remembers that he deserves all this

_If I were you, I wouldn't remember_

Yes. He definitely deserves it. He has to leave this room, now. "Kai!" Miwa tried to stop him but he will not stop. He walked off to the door and quickly left

"Aichi. You really don't remember Kai? Who else do you remember?" Misaki has to make sure that Aichi didn't lose too many memories. "I'll get the doctor" Shin excused himself as he got out.

"My Mom, Emi, Morikawa kun, Izaki kun..." Aichi mumbled while thinking other names and saying them barely above whispers.

The others was relieved that Aichi remember everyone... except Kai. This is a disaster.

"Aichi onii san, you don't remember Vanguard? How about Royal Paladin? The one you treasure so much! The one you worked so hard to get back with the help of Gold Paladin!" Kamui tried to dig on his memories, he was horrified when Aichi gave no reaction except pure confusion in his face.

"I'm sorry Kamui kun... But I don't remember" Kamui was frustrated, he wanted to cry, he looked at Misaki to see her condition and was not surprised to see her expression hidden behind her bangs. If Aichi can't remember Vanguard, then what does he remember about them? Vanguard connected them after all.

"Onii san... Do you remember how we met? How you met any of us?" Kamui clenched his hand, how is Aichi able to remember them without even remembering vanguard?

"Eh?" Aichi tilted his head "I met you guys at the shop of course" He answered almost like it was obvious.

"What...shop?" Misaki questioned hesitantly. Does she even want to know? No. She needs to know this.

"Food Capital of course!"

...

"HUH?" Kamui yelled in shock and confusion. He looked at Misaki and Miwa for certainty of the words he heard but found them trying to stifle their laugh.

"So... How do we met in your memories, Aichi?" Misaki coughed. Does she even want to know anymore?

"Shin san and Misaki san run the shop, right? I went there nearly everyday to buy food supplies. Kamui kun, we met at that certain day right? When you were told by Gouki san and forced by Nagisa to buy food? And you saw me with Emi?" Cue to Aichi's flashback.

-Flashback-

"Maa! That Nagisa! Why does she have to force me, The Great Kamui sama, to buy food supplies!" Kamui grumbled all the way to Food Capital. He looked at the banner of Food Capital with a disgruntled expression "Might as well go through it quickly" He muttered.

He pushed the door open and was met with the most beautiful goddess he ever seen (not that he ever seen one *cough* but compared to Nagisa). Kamui was practically drooling over her~

"Nee Emi, does this will do?" The blue haired boy peered down to the girl with peach locks, asking confirmation for the vegetables he holds.

"Yes Aichi. That will do. Thank you for helping" This girl, Emi, smiled so beautifully to that guy. Kamui was immediately snapped to the situation, and he fumed in jealously.

"Hey you!" He yelled at the boy. "Umm.. Yes?" "I challenge you to a cooking competition!" Kamui declared boldly.

-End of flashback-

"Ehhhhh?" Kamui stand jaw dropped at Aichi's narration of their meeting "a cooking competition?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. Though I lost. I was still learning that time. But when you, Kamui kun found out that Emi is my sister, you start calling me Onii san. Remember?" Aichi innocently stated and questioned.

It's nearly the same fact but with Vanguard changed into Cooking Competition. The three thought.

"Uhh.." Kamui was speechless. He wanted to yell in anguish that it was Vanguard but Aichi doesn't seem to be in a condition he can take shouts. It's not his fault he can't remember.

Fortunately, he was saved with Shin coming with the doctor.

"It seems that he lost a part of his memories but that part he lost affected others of his memories that's related to it" Shiki sensei, their doctor explained.

"Sensei, will there be any chance of the memories returning?" Shin raises the question no one dares to ask.

Aichi was already asleep, seems like he haven't recovered completely. "Yes. If you bring people or things connected with the part of memories he lost. He might have a chance." Sighs in relieve was heard "But the chance of the memories completely lost is there too" They held back the breath they just let go.

"What is the percentage sensei?" Shin voiced the thoughts within the group.

"30-70" They gasped. "Why? I thought it's usually a 50-50 situation!" Kamui was flabbergasted.

Shiki sensei sighed, they don't understand "You don't understand. The part of his head which was hit was the part where memories are stored. It will be hard to fix the problem"

"We understand... Thank you, sensei" Shin bowed and the doctor looked pitifully at them. "I can only say 'Good luck' but can't help any more. I'm sorry" He left the room.

"We'll going to help Aichi onii san to get back his memories right?" Kamui mentioned, he is not one to give up.

"Of course! Everyone would want that!" Misaki said confidently. "Even Kai..." Miwa added.

"Well... Poor guy" Kamui admitted, although rather grudgingly "He was the reason we all can even know Aichi onii san... Yet onii san can't remember him"

"We can't help it... But we'll definitely support Aichi till the end." Misaki put her hand on Kamui's shoulder.

"I'll go look for Kai okay? He might need serious consoling!" Miwa nervously asked. "Sure" Shin approved it.

"Mhm... Okaa san.." Aichi mumbled in his sleep, he shifted his position uncomfortably.

"Shin san. Have you told Aichi's family?" Misaki turned to Shin "And Emi san?" Kamui added. "Done it. I told them right away after the accident. I sent Aichi kun's things back too. They're coming tomorrow morning"

* * *

Please read and review!

Kazuri-yuko98: Yes… You are *poke with a stick*

Thank you for all the reviewers!


End file.
